


Warm to the Touch

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-31
Updated: 2006-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had those freaky giant hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.

Sam had those freaky giant hands.

Dean couldn't help but notice this time and time again. It didn't matter what Sam was doing, whether he was holding a water glass or cleaning the guns or fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket (he would let Sam play with his zipper anytime). Dean couldn't help imagining how those hands would feel, long fingers slowly curling around his cock, stroking and squeezing and tugging and making him harder than he ever remembered being. Two last quick jerks and he comes, biting on his lip to muffle the groan. Hell in a handbasket.


End file.
